Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments or arrangements disclosed herein relate to methods and apparatuses for visualizing a position of a wound interface or a degree of closure of a wound. Such apparatuses and methods can be applied to a wide range of wounds, for example an abdominal wound or following fasciotomy procedures. The methods and apparatuses for visualizing a position of a wound interface or a degree of closure of a wound may be used with topical negative pressure (TNP) therapy dressings or kits, but are not required to be. Other embodiments disclosed herein relate to methods and apparatuses for treating a wound with negative pressure, and for detecting excessive compartment pressures and adjusting treatment to reduce such excessive pressures.
Description of the Related Art
A number of techniques have been developed for treatment (e.g., closure) of wounds, including wounds resulting from accident and wounds resulting from surgery. Often, for deeper wounds in the abdominal region, fasciotomy procedures on deep tissue, deep trauma wounds, or pressure ulcers, it is difficult or impossible to determine whether the deeper layers of tissue are being drawn together by the surgical or wound therapy treatment methods. It is particularly difficult to determine if the deeper layers of tissue, such as the subcutaneous, muscle and fascial layer, are closing or have closed during wound closure treatment after an open abdominal surgical procedure or fasciotomy.
The application of reduced or negative pressure to a wound site has been found to generally promote faster healing, increased blood flow, decreased bacterial burden, increased rate of granulation tissue formation, to stimulate the proliferation of fibroblasts, stimulate the proliferation of endothelial cells, close chronic open wounds, inhibit burn penetration, and/or enhance flap and graft attachment, among other things. It has also been reported that wounds that have exhibited positive response to treatment by the application of negative pressure include infected open wounds, decubitus ulcers, dehisced incisions, partial thickness burns, and various lesions to which flaps or grafts have been attached. Consequently, the application of negative pressure to a wound site can be beneficial to a patient.
Compartment syndrome can occur when excessive pressure builds up inside an enclosed space in the body. Excessive pressures in the abdominal compartment, for example, can impede the flow of blood to and from the affected tissues, bodily organs, or even the lower extremities if excessive pressure is exerted on the abdominal aorta. The pressure buildup within the abdominal compartment can be the result of excessive fluid buildup in the abdominal compartment, in addition to or alternatively as a result of the forces exerted on the abdominal region from the application of negative pressure wound therapy to the abdominal compartment. Such excessive pressure can cause permanent injury or damage to the tissues, organs (such as the liver, bowels, kidneys, and other organs), and other body parts affected by the reduction of blood flow.